gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Petropolis X
Petropolis X (ペトロポリスX) is an action beat 'em up developed by Burst Arts Inc. and Dimps and published by Namco. The game follows Thunder and some of his friends as they help one of Dr. Shinichiro's latest androids save her sisters from the Darkling epidemic. It has similar mechanics to Petropolis Voltage, but expanded upon due to the consoles it was released on's powerful hardware. It is released October 24th, 2007 worldwide for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Plot Thunder and his friends have gathered on the Central Islands to meet with Dr. Shinichiro about his latest project. He has created Combayonets, feminine androids designed for military purposes, and he plans on unveiling them on the evening. However, during the unveiling, a swarm of Darklings appeared, attacked the beastmen, and stole most of the Combayonets. The Garage Kids and Dr. Shinichiro survived, as well as a sole Combayonet codenamed KS-162, nicknamed "Kayla" by some of the Garage Kids. Worried about the whereabouts of her sister androids, Kayla joins the Garage Kids to fight the Darklings. Playable Characters * Thunder Storminski * Selene Melodia * Operetta * Quinn Earlton * Grove Frasier * Pryce Berg * Gloria Glass * Pixy Valor * Tora Gold * KS-162 Kayla: One of the Combayonets developed by Dr. Shinichiro. She was the only one of the androids that survived the invasion of the Darklings, and now she lends her aid to the Garage Kids. Kayla has a wide range of weaponry to use against the Darklings Bosses * SS-128 Sasha: A quiet and timid Combayonet who is often against fighting. She was found in the Roasted Sands area. * MS-035 Maria: A violent and brash Combayonet who does not hesitate to attack her enemies. She can be found in the Ivy Rainforest area. * JS-072 Joan: A brawn and prideful Combayonet who refuses to lose against the heroes. She was seen in the Polar Blizzard area. * AS-150 Alia: A strict and tactical Combayonet who plans rather than proceed ahead. She was revealed to be in the Tropical Oceans area. * VS-094 Veronica: A graceful and beautiful Combayonet who often brags about how powerful she is. She was located in the Tilted Stones area. * DS-103 Diana: An adventurous Combayonet who is ready to see the world for herself. She was spotted in the Air Platform area. * Erebus: A powerful Darkling that was banished by Vortex himself for causing mutiny towards its Darkling brethren. However, it escaped to the Petro Islands and plotted its invasion during Dr. Shinichiro's unveiling of the Combayonets. Now it had six of the Combayonets follow its command, but after each of them were destroyed, it plans on banishing all of the Petro Islands to the Realm of Darklings. But Thunder (in his Chimera form) and Kayla (in a giant mech formed from the remains of her sisters) successfully defeat Erebus, but with the cost of the latter's life. Stages * Roasted Sands * Ivy Rainforest * Polar Blizzard * Tropical Oceans * Tilted Stones * Air Platform * Realm of Darklings Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Petropolis Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Namco Category:Dimps